The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The human anatomy includes many articulating joints. For example, the femur and tibia cooperate to form a knee joint of the human anatomy and articulate to allow ease of walking and mobility. Nevertheless, over time, disease and injury may deteriorate the knee joint, such that articulation of the joint becomes painful or impractical. When such deformities or injuries occur, anatomical replacements, particularly implants and prosthetics, can be placed in the femur or the tibia, or both to replace the damaged portions and restore the natural articulation of the knee joint.
However, replacing only the articulating portions is not always practical or possible. Particularly, certain tissues such as the anterior cruciate ligament, the posterior cruciate ligament, tendons, and muscles may not be able to withstand natural loading of the joint, even if the articulating portions of the joint are replaced by prosthetic members. Thus, the prosthetic knee may need to also replace and/or compensate for those tissues.
One exemplary component of this type of prosthetic knee is a posterior stabilized prosthetic knee joint. The posterior stabilized knee prosthetic may include a post, particularly a posterior stabilized (PS) post, which extends superiorly from a tibial component to operably engage a femoral component, or the anatomical femur, to constrain posterior movement of the knee, which is not otherwise able to be constrained by the anatomical soft tissues. Improvements of this type of prosthetic knee are desired.